The Twin Wolfs
by SensuousVampire
Summary: What is Bella found out she had a twin and then turns into a White wolf finds Her father and brother and imprint. But brings trobel with her. First two chapters updated and written better. Got a proff reader now.
1. Chapter 1

I am running through the forest alone and scared. Did I mention that I am a big furry monster? Four paws and a white tail. One minute I my dad says "Bella, you are not my real daughter," and the next I am a big, white monster and my dad is dead on the floor.

I have been running for two weeks. I'm now in a town called Forks. I don't know where I am going, I just feel like I need to keep moving. I find myself on a beach staring at a LOT of people. Nine very tall, lean tan men; three older tan men; two petite and tan girls; eight pale, golden eye people, four female and four males.

I started backing up to leave when one of the tan men walked forward with his hands up in the air.

"We will not hurt you. My name is Sam. Can you understand me?" I nod my furry head. Every one else just stares at me.

"Are you alone?" he asked. Again I nod.

"Can you phase so we can talk?" I tilt my head. There is a way to turn back. I shake my head.

"Do you know how?" Again I shake my head.

"Do you know what you are?" Once again I shake. Everyone gasps than stares.

"Ok, think of happy stuff and think of your human body." I did and opened my eyes when I heard everyone gasp. Everyone is staring at me and my very naked self. I quickly sit and bring my knees up covering myself.

"Umm I don't suppose anyone of you have a shirt or something I can get?" I say to the staring people.

"Hear you go" Sam says throwing me his shirt. "Thank you" I reply.

"Uhhh do you happen to know what I am?" I ask, looking at Sam.

"Yes I do. Why don't you tell us about yourself" he says.

"My name is Bella and I am 17. I was with my father and he told me I was not his real daughter that I had a twin brother and my mother left him with my real father. The next thing I knew, I was a furry monster and my father was dead on the floor… so much blood. I did not know what to do. My mother left me when I was just five years old so I have no one now. I have been like this for 2 weeks; just running." I start crying hard, thinking of my father. One of the pale women came to me and she held me.

Once I started to calm down, I looked at the woman. "Thank you."

She smiles and says "You welcome dear." I look at Sam again.

"Can you tell me what I am please? As of right now I don't know who I am and what I am going to do." He smiles and points to the logs by the bonfire.

"Please come and sit and I will tell you everything." I walked over and sat down.

He explains the history of werewolves and vampires. He also says that females never phased before, so that explains why they were all shocked when I turned human. I just sat there with a shocked look. Are they for real?

"Ok, so I am guessing that Hollywood versions are not true since there was no full moon when I turned." They all smiled and laughed at that.

"Can I know all your names?" Sam stands up and introduces everyone.

"Over here we have my girlfriend Emily; next is Jared and his girlfriend Kim; then Jake, Embry, and Quil; then Seth; Brady & Collin are twins, and here we have Paul." I could not turn away from Paul. Those dark black eyes felt like they were staring into my soul. I need to be near him and protect him. He is my world now; only he holds me here. I am taken out of my trance by Sam as he clears his throat. I look at him and he has a knowing smirk on his face.

"Hear we have the elder's Billy, Joshua, and Charlie. And next we have the vampires: this is Carlisle and Esme; Edward and Leah; Emmett and Rosalie; Alice and Jasper."

Emily and Kim are small, tan women with brown hair; Emily with blue eyes and Kim with brown eyes. Sam, Paul, Jared, Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady and Collin are all very tall and tan men, all with black hair. Sam has black eyes and so does Paul. Jared and Jake have brown eyes. Collin and Brady have hazel eyes. Embry and Quil have blue eyes. Seth has bronze eyes. All of the vampires have golden eyes and are all pale. The three older men are all tan and have black hair and brown eyes.

"It is nice to meet you all. I am sorry if I interfered in your bonfire."

Billy walks over to me "It is ok. May I ask what your mother's full name was?"

"Renee Wolf. Why?" I ask looking at him curiously.

Suddenly Sam and Joshua scream "WHAT?" while looking at me with happy faces.

I look at them and ask "What is it?" They respond with "I am your father" and "I am your brother" at the same time.

"Are you for real?" I ask.

"Yes, 17 years ago I was with Renee. She never told me she was pregnant. She just left and nine months later she showed up with Sam saying she cant take it anymore. I had a test done to make sure he was mine and he is, so I took him. I need you to know that if I knew you existed I would have taken you in as well. She never said she had twins," he said with tears in his eyes. I don't know what came over me but I ran to him and hugged him. He held me tight as we both cried.

Sam joined us saying. "I have a sister" over and over again.

"Bella will you stay with me and Sam? I want my daughter home where she belongs." Joshua asked me.

"You want me even after what I did to…" I did not get a chance to finish before Sam said "That was not your fault. Please say yes. I want my sister home."

"Yes I will. Thank you. I thought I would be alone. That maybe I deserved being alone after seeing him dead" I said, crying once again. I hear a growl and look over to see Paul with so much pain in his eyes.

My dad followed my gaze and asked him "Paul, do you want to hold her?" He did not have to ask twice. Paul was by my side pulling me into his lap. I looked at him and we stared into each other's eyes.

"Bella, maybe we should explain why you are drawn to Paul," Sam says.

I tear my eyes away from Paul and say, "Like, how I am pulled to him, or how just after meeting him I love him more than anything, and how I know he is in pain because I am?"

He smiles and says "Yes just like that. You see, we wolves have this thing called imprinting. It is where a wolf finds his soulmate, and when he sees her for the first time, they are drawn to each. Nothing else matters but her. Paul imprinted on you and you on him."

We all left to go to our own homes. The girls made plans for the weekend for a shopping trip. As I say bye to Paul, I can't help but feel the ache in my chest. Sam said I can sleep in his room and he will take the couch for tonight. That we would go shopping for stuff for my room tomorrow.

The next week went great. I was in school now with the wolf pack and the six vampires. The other kids stay away from us. We are considerd the freaks. I wake up to hear that all of them are down stares waiting for me. Today is Monday a new week. Me and Paul have not talked about us being together yet. We just hang out. While taking a shower I sing the song I wrote thinking of Paul.

Used to be that I believed in something  
Used to be that I believed in love  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
I could love someone  
I could trust someone  
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darling'  
I said I'd never let nobody in  
But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to  
Somehow ever since I've been around you  
Can't go back to being on my own  
Can't help feeling darling since I've found you  
That I've found my home  
That I'm finally home  
I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me darling'  
I said I needed, needed to be free  
But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you...  
Ask me to, I will give my world to you baby  
I need you now  
Ask me to and I'll do anything for you baby, for you baby  
(If you asked me to...)  
I'll let you in my life forever  
(If you asked me to...)  
All ya gotta do is ask me to  
All ya gotta do  
All ya gotta do  
All you gotta do, is ask me to  
I'll give you my world  
I'll give you my world  
Everything, everything baby.  
Just ask me to  
If you asked me to  
I'd change my mind  
I'll change my mind

(If you asked me to by Celine Dion)

I want to open up to Paul more. I want there to be more between us. But what if he can't handel what I have to say. What if when he finds out about my past he wont want me anymore. I am scared that he will think less of me.

Walking down the stairs all eyes are on me. "What?" I ask.

"Why is it that no one knew you could sing so beautiful baby?" Paul asks making me blush.

"It was nothing."

Alice then ask "What song was that. I never heard it before?"

I say "Well, I did not hear it per say, I kind of wrote it." All mouths fall open.

"Paul, can I talk to you before we go to school?

"Yes come on." He takes my hand and leads me to the car.

"I want to know where me and you stand."

"What do you mean?" he says.

"Do you want there to be more between us. I want there to be more. I want to be with you. As in being my boyfriend." I look at him waiting for his answer.

"Yes that is what I want as well. I love you. I want you to be mine Bella." Paul says with a big smile on his face. I kiss him softly. Now I need to find the right time to tell him my past.

"Okay can we go to school now please?" He says "Yes" and honks the horn. Everyone heads out.

We all walk into school. Paul's arm wrapped around me. He leans down and kisses my cheek.

He walks me to my first class. Class goes by slowly. The bell rings and Mike corners me.

"So baby, you wanna hook up or what?"

"No Mike, I don't and don't call me baby again. My boyfriend Paul will not like it one bit," and I walked around him, out the door. After two more classes, it is time for lunch. I walk across the field to the lunchroom barely making it to the door when Mike pulls my arm asking me again.

"Mike, you are an ass! I said NO! Deal with it. I don't like you and don't want you." Before I had a chance to get away I feel his had slap my cheek. It did not hurt but I had to play the part so I flung my head to the side anyway.

"Ever touch me again and you will be hurting got it?" I take my arm away from him and walk into

the lunchroom finding my wolfe pack and the Cullen's already sitting there. I sit next to Paul

trying to calm down, hoping Paul does not find out what happened. It will piss him off.

Angela, a friend of Mike's group comes over and asks "Bella, are you ok? I saw what Mike did to you."

"I am fine Angela; thank you." She walks away and all eyes are on me. Paul and Sam look pissed.

"What did he do to you?" they both asked.

"Okay I'll tell you, but both of you need to calm down. We don't need you two killing him. Okay?" They nod their heads. So I tell them everything. They are beyond pissed off. They see Mike and walked over to him, more like stormed to him and each took an arm.

Sam says, "If you ever touch my sister again, you will be feeling more pain than you ever imagined. Understand me?" Mike nods.

Paul adds "Stay away from my girl Mike. Don't talk to her, don't look at her, and don't EVER TOUCH HER. Do I make myself clear?" Again Mike nods. They both walk back to our table. Paul pulls me into his lap.

"You ok baby?" "I am fine he did not hurt me. He can't hurt me. But thank you both for protecting me." I kiss Paul softly.

Finally school is over. As I am heading home I decide to tell my daddy about the vampire. "Daddy can I talk to you please?" He comes to my room and sets down. "What is it baby girl?" "Is

anyone here?" he looks at me and shakes his head. "Okay dad what I have to say well it is not good. There is a vampire that is after me you see when I was 10 I was raped and beaten by this vampire. You see he wants me to be his human pet he calls it.

"You need to tell the others they can help with this baby girl." My dad tells me.

As I set there staring at my pack and the Cullen's I realize they are all family. Esme has

became like a mother to me Carlisle a second father. Alice, Rosalie, Leah, Emily and Kim are

all my sisters. Everyone else are brothers to me. My daddy tells them what I told him. Everyone has faces off fear, sadness and anger. And Paul and Sam are shaking. I touched there cheeks and they calm down.

"I know you are mad that I kept this from you but I have only been here a lilttel over a week I was not ready to share this with you guys yet. And I am sorry but it is not an everyday thing to open up about. I am over it. I just don't want to bring him here."

"Bella we will protect you. You are safe here. There are 9 wolves and 8 Vampires I think

we can handle him." Sam says.

"I was going to go away so he does not come here."

"You are not going anywhere baby. We will do everything we can to keep you safe. Take a walk with me baby" Paul says I look at him "Okay"

He takes my hand and walks me out to the beach.

"Baby I wish you would have told me what happened to you. But I understand and I am not mad at you baby. I need you to know that if there is anything you want to tell me you can. I love you Bella and I want to protect you and help you with anything that I can. I want you to be able to trust me with anything." As we sit down me on his lap I realize that I should be able to tell him anything.

"I know baby and I want to. I want to open up to all of you. You mean a lot to me. I love you so much. It is just I berried it a long time ago and never had to remember it till now. I am afraid what will happen if I open those walls again. What if you or someone else feels different about me after you hear what he actually did to me?" I say starting to cry.

"Baby is that what you are afraid of? We all love you none of us will judge you or think different. It is not your fault you did not ask for what he did to you. As for me you are my world and always will be. Nothing you say can change that."

"Give me some time please I will tell you all of you. I just need some time." He holds me tight as we look into the sky. He leans down and kisses me softly my fingers run through his hair as I deepen the kiss. I feel his tongue running along my lips asking for permission to enter and I gladly open for him. I moan as his tongue enters my mouth the taste of him is so good. We pull away to breath. "I Love you Paul." "I love you Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV

It has been a week sense my sister told us what happened to her. I want to kill him for hurting my sister. Waking up to the sound of my father calling us to get ready for school. I grunt and get out of bed.

"Okay I am up" I call down.

"Morning dad, Bella" I say as I walk in. My sister runs up kisses my cheek saying "Morning Sammy" using her name for me.

"Ready to go?" I ask her she nods saying "Yep. Bye Daddy giving him a hug" We walk out and head to school. As we pull to park Paul is at Bella's door waiting for her. I have accepted the idea of Paul imprinting on my sister now. Mike still looks at me and Paul with fire out of his eyes. He is lucky we stopped there. I really wanted to hurt him badly.

"Okay bye Bella see you at lunch. Come on Jake before we are late." We head off to first period.

"Here comes Mike Sam" Jake tells me.

"Sam so how long do I have to wait to have a go at your sister?" he asked and I about flipped.

"You better watch it there little boy" I say between my gritted teeth. He laughs at me.

"I am for real your sister is hot. I know all the boys here wants to hit that. Maybe all reservation boys have hit it." I punch him dead in the noise. My sister was standing right behind me. She heard everything. I growl and nock Mike down and run after my sister but I am to late my sister is running through the lot crying.

"Jake go and get the pack and imprints and the Cullen's meet us at our house. Paul lets go and try and get her to calm down." I tell them. Me and Paul head out to the forest phasing. And what we phased into hurt so much. Bella having memories of that day.

**Flashback.**

BPOV

The man comes and stand in front of me.

"My you smell divine sweetie." I try and get around him but he jumps in front again.

"I don't think so little girl. You are mine now. I need a new pet. My last one just went bye bye on me. You would make a fine pet." I whimper and walk backwards. He just follows me.

"Now if you are good my pet. I may go easy on you." And he smacks me hard and I land on the ground.

**End Flashback**

Why did he do that to me? I never hurt anyone. I start to cry after I collapsed onto the ground. I can hear Sam and Paul trying to talk to me in my mind.

"Bella come on baby please calm down. I am here with you" Paul

"Bella let us take you home. Please" Sam

"I feel so dirty. Maybe I am what Mike says I am." Me

They both growl out loud.

"You are nothing like that. What happened to you is NOT your fault." Sam

"Baby that is not your fault. He is to blame not you." Paul

"You mean so much to all of us Bella" Sam

"I am scared. What if he comes for me?" Me

"We will protect you baby. Come with us" Paul

"I have no clothes" Me

"Paul you head back with her. I will get the car and meet you at our house. We love you." Sam

"Okay Sam" Me

I walk in to see everyone sitting there. The pack, imprints, Cullen's, and the Elders.

"Hello everyone" I say as I go to sit down.

"I guess all of you have heard about what happened in school. All I ask is that you let me finish before any of you talk ok." They all nod.

"When I was 10 I was riding my bike in our backyard. I saw this man walking towards me it was cloudy outside and I started to walk towards the door. When I tried to open it I found out the door was locked. I called for daddy nothing. The man asked me if I was ok. I did not answer him I just kept calling my daddy and still nothing. The guy grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ally I was screaming and no one looked. He said that we were going to have fun, and that I was his new pet. That he would do what ever he wanted with me when ever he wanted. If you fight it will hurt more. He raped me in the ally before he had a chance to actually kidnapped me and older couple found us he ran off but said he will find me again. I told the police everything. Me and my father moved. I never seen or heard from him again." I began sobbing into Paul's chest. It is so quiet in here now I am afraid to look at them.

PPOV

I will kill him if he ever comes near my Bella again. I hold her tight as she sobs.

"You know no matter how hard I try to forget about this it will always be with me I will always remember what he did to me. And I will always see what he did to me." She says moving the neck of her shirt down revealing her neck and the bit mark on her shoulder. I pull her to me as I rub my hand down her back.

"We are all here with you Bella. You will never be hurt like that again. I love you and you should be proud of your self sharing that with us all love." I kiss her forehead.

"Don't leave me Paul." She cries out.

"Baby I am right here and I am not going anywhere."

"Okay that mark is a vampires mate mark as in this vampire has chosen Bella to be his mate. Weather she wants to or not." Carlisle says.

"Okay does that help us get him" Joshua asked.

"Yes it can. See he will come back for her. All vampires come back for there pets or mats. He is a sadistic vampire. He does not want the kind of mate that normal vampires want. He wants a slave mate, a pet mate, one where he can do what ever he wants. And he does not care if he hurts her or not."

BPOV

"I want to go and lay down for a little okay?"

"Yes do you want anyone with you Bella?" My dad asked.

"No daddy I am fine." I kiss Paul then my daddy and bother on the checks heading up stairs to my bedroom. I lie down and cry a little. I am glad I finally shared it all. I begin to sing a song that I wrote.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace  
Oh ohhhh  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved  
Concrete Angel  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved  
Concrete Angel  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world had forgot  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved  
Concrete Angel_

_(Concrete Angel by Martina McBride)_

At the end I break down and cry and throw things screaming.

PPOV

I was about to get up and run up to my girl when I heard her screaming and throwing things when Rosalie stopped me.

"Paul don't she needs Joshua and Esme right now." They head up there. I stare at the stairs wanting to be with her so bad. It hurts not being able to take the pain away.

"I know you want to be with her Paul but you and everyone here needs to keep in mind that it was a little girl being raped not a woman at that time all she wanted was her father and mother to save her tell her it is over that she is safe and that she is always loved. So sense she sees Esme as a mother she can help her." Rosalie says. I look at her and nod and fall to my knees I can feel her pain so strongly. Carlisle comes and comforts me.

"How do we find this guy?" I ask.

"We hunt him. If he is after Bella then he can't be to far." We all listen to them talking to Bella upstairs.

"I am sorry sweetie that you went through that. Bella I may not be your blood mother but you are my daughter and I swear to you me and the rest of my family will protect you. I may not have been able to save you then but I be damn I will save you now." Esme says to her.

"My baby girl I am here sweetie. I will do anything to make you safe baby. I wish I was there to take the pain away to stop it. To love you the way I should have. I am sorry baby girl. Joshua says to her.

"During that time all I wanted was a mother and father to tell me it was ok and I am safe now." Bella says

"You are baby none of us will let him near you. You have a big family Bella. A father that will kill anyone who hurts you." Esme says.

"And brothers and sisters and also another father down there baby girl. You know Carlisle loves you like a daughter also. We all will keep you safe." Joshua says. They just cry up there. We begin to talk again.

"We should do something fun. How about a bonfire?" Emily says.

"I agree we need something to brighten us up." Billy says.

"If it is what Bella wants. Than I am fine with it." I tell them. My Bella walks back down and sees me she runs into my arms. And I kiss her head.

"I am ok now baby. I am happy I told all of you." She says.

"I give you my word baby we will do everything we can to keep you safe ok love." I say looking into her eyes. She smiles and kisses my lips softly.

"I know baby. So what are we doing this weekend." She says back to her cheerful self.

"How about a bonfire?" Sam asked.

"Okay I want to go for a run who wants to come with?" she asked. She climbs in her daddy's lap.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you to baby girl. We will get through this ok?" He says kissing her forehead. She nods her head.

SPOV

"How about we all go? We can carry the imprints."

"I like that idea" Bella says. We all head out. I will keep my sister safe and if I get my way he will die. We run along till we come across the smell of a Vampire.

"STOP" I command. "You smell that?"

"Yes" Paul says. "What do we do?" Embry asked.

"Emily, Kim, stand in the middle now." They head to the middle.

"Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Leah surround them." Carlisle tells them.

"Bella join the lades" I tell her.

"Well look what we have here. Miss me my pet" we here from the forest.

"NO NO NO please no." Bella cries out. We watch as a blond pale man walks out with brown eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Bella asked. This is him and the pack and the vamps all growl.

"You my pet. I have to admit you look so much better. Can't wait to have you on my bed where you belong." He says.

"Over my dead body. You will not touch her again." Paul growls out.

"Ohh looks like you have been a naught girl Bella. Who are theses your guard dogs? She belongs to me and I want her back." We all growl again

I can feel my body feel like it is on fire but it does not hurt. I can feel Bella so strongly as if she was right next to me. Our minds are connected with out being phased.

"Bella can you hear me?" Me

"Yes how is this possible Sam?" Bella

"Maybe some twin thing." Me

"I feel like my body is cold like ice. But it is not hurting me." Bella

"I feel like I am on fire but it does not hurt." Me

"Bella try and see what you can do when you consternate on the cold freezing, and I will consternate on the fire ok?" Me

"Okay" Bella


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Sam starts to glow in a fiery orange color. I release the cold and it swirls around me. I see the fire swirl around Sam as well.

"Sam what do we do with this?" Me

"Lets try and connect them." Sam

As I think of Sam's fire and my cold. They connect in the sky. I see are family moving back away from us.

"As fun as this looks I think we have business. I am James and you wolves and vampires has my property. And I want her back." James says.

"She is not your property." Paul growls.

"I marked her she is mine dog." James growls back at Paul.

"Marking has to do with real mates. That is not want you want." Carlisle says.

"Sam what is going on. This is scary." Me

"I know Bella. Try and calm down. We don't know how to control this yet so we don't want to hurt anyone." Sam

"I will get what I want one way or another." James says as he begins to get in his fighting stance. As I think of my family I want nothing more than to protect them. James takes a step towards my family.

"You know my pet I can always hurt one of your guards here." He says to me.

I think of my family and my cold turns to ice putting a see through piece of hard glass separating me and my family. Using my ice I throw James across the field.

"Not if I kill you first." I tell him

"Ohh my pet is feisty. It is ok I will enjoy betting it out of you." He tells me.

"Bella let me through now." Sam yells at me.

"Bella we can all help with this don't do this alone." Paul says.

"You will go and never come back. I am not yours I never was and I never will be." I say to James.

"You have my mark my pet." He growls back.

"My name is Bella. And it does not matter about your mark. I belong to one man and one man only." I growl back.

"Really and who do you belong to?" He growls again.

"She is mine. You sadistic bastard. Now back the f… of." Paul growls back.

"I will be back Bella. And you will be mine. I will make you mine." He says as he begins to leave. I fall over as I release my glass shield. As Sam and Paul run to me.

"Jake take all of them home now. Me and Paul will bring Bella." Sam tells Jake.

"I am sorry. All I wanted was to keep you all safe." I tell them as I pass out.

PPOV

"She is mine. You sadistic bastard. Now back the f… of." I growl back. I will kill him if he thinks of touching her.

"I will be back Bella. And you will be mine. I will make you mine." He says as he begins to leave. I watch as my Bella releases her glass shield and falls over. As Sam and Me run over to her.

"Jake take all of them home now. Me and Paul will bring Bella." Sam tells Jake.

"I am sorry. All I wanted was to keep you all safe." She says as she passes out.

"BELLA." Me and Sam scream at the same time.

"Paul pick her up lets go." Sam says to me. And I run with my girl in my arms. I will keep her safe. She is my world now. As we run in the house. Joshua is at the door.

"Bella. What happened to her?" He asked looking at Bella.

"After everyone left she passed out." Sam says.

"Carlisle please look at her." Joshua says.

"Bring her to her room Paul." Carlisle tells me. I follow him there and sit at her bedside as Carlisle works on her.

"Come on Paul lets go down and tell everyone what is up." He says and I reluctantly let go of her hand and walk down stairs.

"Is she ok Carlisle?" Joshua asks.

"She is just week. Apparently the new power that she and Sam has is to strong for them right now. It weekend her body she just needs sleep." He says.

"Sam can you explain what happened to you two out there?" I asked him.

SPOV

"It is hard to explain. One minuet we were standing there. The next we could feel each other so much closer and stronger. Our minds where connected, like when we are in wolf form. My body felt like it was on fire and hers like freezing cold. But it did not hurt us." I tell them honestly. I don't understand what happened. How do I explain what I don't know?

"Ok well it sounds like you have a twin connection and power." Carlisle says.

"But why did Bella's power make her pass out. And not Sam's?" Esme asked. That is a good question.

"Sam did you stop using yours?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I told Bella we need to stop because we did not know how to control them. But she did not." I reply.

"Well it sounds like Bella had hers up to long for her little body." Carlisle says.

"What do we do now? James may have left. But I believe him when he says he will be back." I ask everyone.

"Alice keep an eye open for him. Any diction he makes let us know." Carlisle tells her.

"Okay will do." Alice says.

"Until we know his plan there is nothing we can do. But we should get you and Bella working on controlling your powers." Carlisle says.

"So we go on normally like we would. Until he makes a diction." Billy's says.

"I don't want the two imprints alone until he is gone." I tell them in my alpha voice.

"Ok so Emily and Kim along with Jared and Paul will stay with us. The girls will stay with Bella in her room and the two boys will sleep in the living room." Joshua says.

"Maybe we should cancel the bonfire." Emily says.

"No don't cancel it. We cant let him run our lives. I did that for years. Never going outside. Never hanging out with anyone." Bella says walking down the hall.

"We should be ok. I don't think he would do something to anyone if we were all together. Which is why he left." Carlisle says.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

As I begin to wake up, I see I am in my bed no one here. And I can hear them talking down stairs.

"Ok so Emily and Kim along with Jared and Paul will stay with us. The girls will stay with Bella in her room and the two boys will sleep in the living room." Joshua says. I get up and head down to my family.

"Maybe we should cancel the bonfire." I hear Emily say. We can't let him stop our lives.

"No don't cancel it. We can't let him run our lives. I did that for years. Never going outside, never hanging out with anyone." I tell them as I walk down the stairs. I walk to my dad and sit on his lap as he kisses my head.

"You scared me baby girl." He says to me.

"I am sorry. I am ok daddy." I tell him.

"We should be ok. I don't think he would do something to anyone if we were all together. This is why he left in the first place." Carlisle says.

"He may have left but he will be back. Does anyone know what is happening with me and Sam?" I ask them.

"Yes I think you to have a Twin connection and power. But you are new to it and so because of that it weekend you. We need you two to try and work with it more often to make it stronger and you can learn to control it." Carlisle says.

"When do we get started on it?" I ask him.

"Why don't you eat first? You will need the energy. My dad says.

"I am going to cook some Dinner." Esme says.

"I will help." Emily tells her as they both get up to go in the kitchen.

I connect my mind to Sam's. "I am sorry Sammy. I should have stopped when you told me to."

He smiles at me. And reply in his mind. "It is ok Bells you are ok that is all the counts."

I look at everyone and I see my Paul hurting but not physical. I get out of my dads lap and walk over to him. He opens his arms for me and I cuddle up to his chest as he holds me. I feel his body shake as he sobs quietly. "Baby I am ok. Please stop crying." I whisper to him even tho everyone can hear expect Emily and Kim.

"I was so scared. I thought I lost you when you kept us from you. And when you fell to the ground, my world stopped. You mean everything to me. I feel as if I am failing you. I can't stop him from coming back. I can't stop him from trying to take you. I am supposed to protect you and that is all that I want to do but I can't." He says as he keeps crying.

I look to Sam with my own tear eyes. I nod for him to take everyone out for a little bit. His response is to stand up and wave his hands for everyone to go.

"Baby we are together in this. You know I keep thinking maybe I should just go on my own." He tried to stop me but I shh him. "Please let me finish. But I decided that will not work. You can't protect me from everything. But you can stay be my side and help me with it. I should have let you and my family free from the shield. But all I wanted was you and everyone safe. I am not going anywhere. Me and you and everyone will get through this. Please don't think you are failing me because you are not. Right now all I want is to be held and you are doing that. You mean everything to me. I love you so much." I pull his chin up so he can look at me and I kiss him softly.

"Thank you baby. I love you to." He whispers on my lips as he kisses me with more passion. Before we get to ahead of ourselves we hear a throat a clearing. I look up to see Jacob smirking.

"Dinner is ready." He says walking into the kitchen.

We both stand and walk in to see everyone looking at us.

"Is everything ok" Sam asked in my head. I nod to him.

"We need to get this Twin connection under control. I don't want to feel what you are feeling when you are kissing Paul. Sam says. At that comment everyone stares at us with mouth open.

"What do you mean? You can feel what each other are feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes but it just started. When she was in there with Paul I felt her sad and then change to lust. I was about to take Emily and go to my room." Sam says with a blush on his face. And I blush right along with him.

"OMG that is not a good thing for you to know what I am feeling." I tell him. And everyone laughs at me.

"Well it is just more we have to figure out." Carlisle says.

As we all sit around and eat dinner I see Alice staering into space. "Alice you ok?" I ask And everyone looks at her.

"She is a having a vision." Jasper says. And we wait for her to come back.

"James is building a New Born army. His plain is to have them deal with us and he takes Bella away." Alice says.

"How many Alice?" Emmett asks.

"He has got ten now." Edward replies.

"Ok say we need to train." Sam says.

"Everyone get done eating and head outside." Carlisle says.

We all head out. "Ok I want Bella and Sam to stand near each other. We are going to get you two to use your powers." Carlisle says.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul POV.

As we head out side, I can't help but be nervous. I these powers drained Bella. Bella sensing my change in mood squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Please be careful darling." I whisper in her ear as I hug her tightly.

"I will, I promise." She says as she walks over to Sam. I stand over by Joshua and watch. Emily sits with Jared and Kim on his lap. Jake, Embry, Quil sit on one side. Brady, Colin and Seth on the other. Charlie and Billy came near me and Joshua. Carlisle and Jasper stands near Bella and Sam. Edward and Emmett sit close by with Rosalie and Leah in their lap. Alice and Esme sit near Emily.

"Ok Jasper will be here to help with your emotions ok?" Carlisle says.

"Okay let's start." Bella and Sam say.

Watching Bella and Sam stand there we slowly see that there is a light glow around there body's. Sam's is Red and Bella's is Blue.

"Okay now Sam try something. Try to create a fire ball on your hand." Carlisle says to Sam.

We watch as Sam turns his hand over palm up. And slowly a small Fire ball is mad.

"Okay Sam can you make it bigger, or maybe throw it at a tree?" Carlisle asked.

The fire ball gets bigger and before we knew it He has thrown it at the tree next to him and Bella. Next we knew Bella had an Ice shield around the tree keeping the Fire around the tree and nowhere else. And the fire slowly got put out.

Bella POV (BOLD UNDERLINED MIND TALK)

My body starts to feel a little cold as I notice a Blue glow around me.

"Okay now Sam try something. Try to create a fire ball on your hand." Carlisle says to Sam.

"**You are so red Sammy"** I tell him in our minds.

"**This is not so hard."** He told me.

Sam turns his hand over and I see a small fire ball on his palm.

"**Sam does that hurt?"** I ask. Afraid he is hurting.

"**No it does not I don't even feel the fire."** He tells me. I feel myself relax some.

"Okay Sam can you make it bigger, or maybe throw it at a tree?" Carlisle asked.

I watch Sam make the fire ball bigger.

"**Sam throw it at this tree here I will keep it contained there."** I tell him.

And he throws it there and I use my ice as in my mind I see a shield around the tree keeping the fire there as it slowly goes down.

"**Very good Bella. How do you feel?"** Sam asked.

"**Fine not tired this time."** I tell him.

"Okay that was good. Bella are you okay to keep going?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep next test." I reply as I wink at Paul.

"Ok Bella can you shield someone like you did with the tree?" Carlisle asked.

"And who will be insane enough for me to try that." I say as I look at Carlisle like he is insane.

"I will do it." Emmett says as he bounces over here.

"Okay Bella shield Emmett." Carlisle says. My mind sees Emmett in a shield and he is covered.

"Okay now what?" I ask

"Who wants to try and run into Emmett?" Carlisle asked. Everyone stares at him.

"I will do it." Paul says. And I was terrified.

"I don't like this one bit." I say as I watch Paul walk towards Carlisle.

"Bella we have to see what you and Sam are capable to do. I will help out if I can. Okay?" Paul says to me. Jasper sense me feelings and sends me Calm and determination. I smile at him.

"Fine, I still don't like it." I say. Paul winks at me as he runs to Emmett and he bounces off the shield into the sky and flies backwards. And my mind goes haywire as I run a shield around real fast and brings him down to the ground again. And both shields are down right before I fall to my knees.

"BELLA" Carlisle yells as he runs towards me.

Carlisle POV

I am amazed as I watch Bella shield the tree and put the fire out. I wonder if she can do that to a person shield them from a physical attack.

"Okay that was good. Bella are you okay to keep going?" I ask

"Yep next test." She said.

"Ok Bella can you shield someone like you did with the tree?" I asked her.

"And who will be insane enough for me to try that." She says as she looks at me like I am insane. Maybe I am lol.

"I will do it." Emmett says as he bounces over here.

"Okay Bella shield Emmett." I tell her. We see a blow thin shield around Emmett.

"Okay now what?" She says.

"Who wants to try and run into Emmett?" I asked. Everyone stares at me.

"I will do it." Paul says. And Bella looked terrified.

"I don't like this one bit." She says as I watch Paul walk towards me. She is afraid of hurting her mate.

"Bella we have to see what you and Sam are capable to do. I will help out if I can. Okay?" Paul says to her. Jasper must have sensed her feelings because she smiled at him.

"Fine, I still don't like it." She says. Paul winks at her as he runs to Emmett and he bounces off the shield into the sky and flies backwards. And before we can comprehend what happened, we see a shield around Paul and pulling him to the ground as soon as he is down both shields are down. I look at Bella just in time to see her fall to her knees. What have I done?

"BELLA" I call as I run to her.

Sam POV

I hear Carlisle yell "BELLA" I look and she Carlisle near her on the ground. I kneel down to her.

"Bella you ok?" I ask her full of worry.

"Yes I am fine. Just took the wind out of me. I did it so fast." Bella says. Paul is holding her to his body.

"You scared the shit out of me Paul." Bella says.

"I am sorry sweaty. Maybe we pushed too hard." Carlisle says. Paul looks so scared and worried.

"No but maybe we should have tossed a tree or something at him instead." Bella says.

"Maybe we should stop now. Let Bella rest?" I say.

"No I am ok now it was just too fast that is all and I did it when I was frantic." She says. She looks at Paul and kisses his lips.

"I think we need to quiet for now like Sam said. These powers are strong. You almost passed out again." Paul says to Bella.

(AN Hello sorry it took a while. The past 2 months has been long and hard. I will get chap 6 up soon thank you to all my readers.)


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

"We can keep going. I am fine if we do something and we don't know the outcome let's not use a person." I tell them looking at Carlisle.

"Ok fine let's take a 30 min break so the wolves can eat. People can relax again." Sam says.

"Okay everyone come back here in 30." Carlisle calls out.

We all head in different directions. Most of use head back to the house. I head to my room to lie down for a little. Someone knocks on my door.

"Come in." I say.

In walk my 2 dads and my mom. They sit on my bed.

"I am sorry sweaty. I did not mean to push you so hard." Carlisle says.

"Really I am fine dad we just need to think of the possibilities of what may happen and be ready for them." I tell him as I hug him.

They look at me shocked.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"Do you know what you just called me?" Carlisle asked me.

"Oh I am sorry it is just I see you as another father. I mean if you don't want me calling you that…." I blab on before he stops me by hugging me tighter.

"No I would love it if you called me that. I see you as a daughter to." Carlisle says as he lets go.

"Baby girl I need you to be careful out there. I just got you back I don't want to lose you." My dad Joshua says looking about ready to cry.

"I promise I will tell you when I need to stop and what happen to me ok?" I tell them.

"Ok gets some rest I will let you know when it is time to go." My mother Esme says.

"Okay mom." I reply.

As soon as they close the door I lay down. But my window shatters and I jump up and look into the eyes that have haunted me for a long time. He is not alone this time. With him is a man with dread locks black and red yes.

"My family would have heard that and is on their way." I say to them

"OH my pet you see this here is Laurent he has a gift he can shield sound and sent from others. So they can't smell us and can't hear us." James tells me.

Before I am able to scream Laurent tackles me and the run out the window me in there grip.

"My family will look for me." I scream at them.

"OH I hope so in fact I am leaving a letter for them." James said.

Paul POV

We were all sitting in the living room talking when the doorbell rang.

"I will get it." Leah said being that she was closest.

She walks in holding an envelope.

"What is it babe?" Edward asked her.

"I don't know it is addressed to Paul." She said.

I reach for it and open it up. And I freeze. In my hand is a letter from James.

"It is a letter from James." I tell the room.

"Should we get Bella before we read it?" Esme asked.

"Yes Paul hold on. Someone go get her." Joshua says.

"I will." Kim says

We hear her scream and we all run up. Her window is shattered and she is nowhere to be seen.

"Why did we not hear this?" I yell at the same time Sam and Josiah yells.

"Paul read the letter now." Carlisle demands

"Paul.

Well look what I have. I took her back just like I said I would. I just needed the right help. You are probably in her room wondering how you did not hear the window. Well that would be my friend Laurent he has a gift. Any way I thought I will let you and your family knows what I plan on doing to my pet here. You see when she was younger I could never Fuck her the way I wanted to but now I can. How does it feel to know that soon she will be in my bed with nothing on and my hands all over her body?

And I could not read no more I was shaking so bad I ran out and phased. (Bold underline mind talk)

"**I will kill that son of a bitch." I scream as I try to find a trace of smell.**

"**I lost her. I did not protect her. My mate is in the hands of him and he can do whatever he wants with her. No I will find you James and I will rip you to so many little pieces then I will put you together again and do it over again." I still scream.**

"**Paul you need to come back." Jared tells me.**

"**I will find her." I scream back. And he leaves,**

Sam POV

"Paul.

Well look what I have. I took her back just like I said I would. I just needed the right help. You are probably in her room wondering how you did not hear the window. Well that would be my friend Laurent he has a gift. Any way I thought I will let you and your family knows what I plan on doing to my pet here. You see when she was younger I could never Fuck her the way I wanted to but now I can. How does it feel to know that soon she will be in my bed with nothing on and my hands all over her body?

That son of a bitch has my sister. I am shaking so bad. Emily try's to talk to me,

"Emily stay away from me." I say in clinch teeth.

She looks so hurt and sad. I send a pleading look at Esme and she nods.

"Come on sweaty. You need to not be so close to him right now." Esme says as she pulls her away.

"Jasper can you please help calm Sam down. And Jared try and get Paul back in here." Billy says.

I feel calm wash over me but I want to stay mad and angry but I know if we don't calm we will never find my sister. But I will get my hands on him and tear him apart slowly and painfully.

"He won't phase back. He keeps saying he failed her and thinking of ways to cause James pain." Jared says as he runs in.

"Jasper come with me. I will phase and talk to him you keep me calm ok." I say

"Okay Sam." Jasper says.

As soon as we reach the forest I phased.

"Paul we need to calm down and finish the letter and find Bella." I tell him

"He is going to hurt her again and cause her pain. Why was I not able to protect her? I am supposed to protect her and I failed." He cries.

"We will get her back ok. But we need to work together." I tell him.

"I know Sam." He says as he phases. And then I phase.

"Here I think you two need these." Jasper says as he hands us clothes.

"Thanks." We both say. We get dressed and head back in side. Every female is being held by their mate. Emily is sitting there looking lost. I sit down and hold my arms open for her. She runs to them.

"I am sorry but I could not let you near me at that time love." I whisper to her

"I know baby." She says.

"Ok let's finish the letter." I tell them.

"**Okay you guys are probably wondering why not just find another human why keep after the same one. It is my gift you see I can sense relationships and see auras and Bella's is pure and selfless and strong. I have never seen someone as pure as her and I want to break her. I want to break the pure trusting selfless part of her. I want her to scream and beg for mercy. Let the games begin. Come and get her."**

**My dad is shaking so bad I think he is phasing again.**

"**I want him dead." My dad growls.**

**All the girls are crying and all the guys are worried and angry. Paul looks lost.**

"**We WILL find her and bring her back Paul." I till him**


	7. Chapter 7

My dad is shaking so bad I think he is phasing again.

"I want him dead!" My dad growls.

All the girls are crying and all the guys are worried and angry. Paul looks lost.

"We WILL find her and bring her back Paul," I tell him.

Joshua POV

That bastard took my daughter! I have failed her again. I want my daughter safe at home.

"I want him dead!" I growl out.

I watch all the girl's cry on the shoulders of their mates and the men all angry.

Carlisle POV

My newest daughter is alone again in his hands. I suppress the growl building as I think of the things he wants to do to my daughter. I hold my wife as she cries for her daughter.

"Alice can you see anything?" I ask my Pixie daughter.

Esme POV

My daughter, my poor daughter.

"Alice can you see anything?" My husband asked our daughter Pixie.

I see Paul looking lost. I let go of my husband and walk over to him and he breaks down in my arms.

"I failed her mom. She is with him and none of us know where. How do I help her?" He cries.

"You stay strong Paul. Bella needs us not to give up on her. We will get her back ok?" I tell him.

Alice POV

"Alice can you see anything?" My father asked me.

I look closely into the future.

"I see flashes like my gift is being blocked somehow and only flickers are coming through. I see a room more like a dungeon or basement. A wall with chains made to keep a person chained to the wall. No windows." I say confused.


	8. Chapter 8

(AN- I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had a hard time doing it for personal reasons. This chapter was done bye Drakkino. So thanks to him it is ready and up. Again do to personal issues with this chapter and real life I have not been able to do it. Injoy)

Alice POV

"Alice can you see anything?" My father asked me.

I look closely into the future.

"I see flashes like my gift is being blocked somehow and only flickers are coming through. I see a room more like a dungeon or basement. A wall with chains made to keep a person chained to the wall. No windows." I say confused.

Bella POV

I wake up to see I am in a room with no window and one door. I try to stand up and find my leg chained to the floor. I begin to remember James and a vampire with him, the one whose powers which can block anything from smell and volume from other people.

The door begins to open slowly. My body begins to tremble once those horrible blonde locks of hair poke through.

"Well hello My pet. Did you sleep well?" James asks as he walks in with a frightening smirk on his face. Following closely behind is that other new vampire. I watch the new one and he appears to almost float across the room. I try to remember what his name is and to the full possibility of his power.

"You might not remember me. I am Laurent." he says in a thick European accent.

"You will not get away with this James! My family will come for me." I yell at James.

"Ooooh but my dear pet, let me explain Laurent's power. As of right now, all three of us has no scent to pick up, Alice can't see a good vision, the mind reader can't hear our thoughts, and you my dear pet can't communicate with your brother." James says looking smug.

Terror begins to fill my heart.

James POV

"You will not get away with this James! My family will come for me." the fresh young suckling screams.

"Ooooh but my dear pet, let me explain Laurent's power. As of right now, all three of us has no scent to pick up, Alice can't see a good vision, the mind reader can't hear our thoughts, and you my dear pet can't communicate with your brother." I tell her, enjoying every tantalizing word as I can see the fear creeping up in her eyes.

"Now we will be having fun." I say as I walk toward my prey. I try to lift her up to finish chaining her, but this one was fiesty. I like fiesty. She managed to scratch me and I wipe the blood and lick it off my fingers.

"Save it for the fun my pet" I say and Laurent and I begin to laugh.

Laurent helps me finish chaining her and with one swipe of the hand I tear her clothes to shreds. We both take a step back to admire this poor, pathetic creature. It's sad really. Such a pure soul. Such a good heart. Too bad she's so feeble and weak. Such a waste. Oh well, at least we'll get some use out of her.

Laurent POV

"Now we will be having fun" James says. I like the sound of that I think to myself.

He approaches the girl and she gives him a good mark on his face. I suppose she doesn't understand James considers this foreplay.

"Save it for the fun my pet" he says and we both roar with laughter.

I help James finish chaining her up and he rips off her clothes like an old pro. We both watch her naked body hanging there for a moment.

Ahh, the thought of tasting young flesh again. If I weren't undead, I'd feel like a new man.

James POV

"Mmmmm...you look so good MY PET. Your body has formed quite well." I whisper in her ear and she looks away in disgust. She's SO enticing. James purrs at me and I flinch away.

"I am NOT yours, And I will NOT give myself to you." she screams and the poor little thing tries to phase.

I cannot help but laugh.

"You cannot phase. I drugged you with a special elixir that causes your muscles to be so relaxed that you can't use them for to phase."

Bella POV

I don't like the look in their eyes.

James comes close to me and I can feel his hot breath on my shoulder.

"Mmmmm...you look so good MY PET. Your body has formed quite well" he says.

I'm disgusted by this and turn away. I tell him I will not give myself to him but he does not care. I can see it in his eyes. He's going to take what he wants.

I try to phase. I struggle for a moment and my worst fears are realized. I can't!

James starts laughing at me and tells me that I've been drugged and phasing isn't possible.

What am I going to do?

I look at Laurent and say "How can you do this? How can you be like HIM?"

All he does is looks back and me with a cold and lustful stare and replies "It's nothing personal."

James begins to close in on me.

I spit in his face and prepare for the worst.

Laurent POV

James just loves playing with his prey. I must admit, I enjoy it too. There's just no fun in a simple kill these days. A little more excitement is needed for vampires of our taste.

The girl tries to phase and James relishes in telling her she cannot. My but she DOES look tastety...and that scent of hers...mmmmm.

The girl then asks in a desperate voice "How can you do this? How can you be like HIM?" looking at me.

I hate weakness. It is pathetic. At least the fear makes the flesh more tender and succulent.

"It's nothing personal," I tell her.

I then watch as James gets in ready to start the fun.

Can you believe it? She spit in his face? She'll soon learn her manners.

James POV

I cannot contain myself anymore. I want her. I NEED her. I must break everything about her. She is mine.

I feel my loins begin to tingle and decide we've had enough chatter and I move in.

I hear a gurgling sound and a moment later I have this sucklings saliva all wrapped on my face.

She clearly doesn't know who she's dealing with.

I smack her across the face.

"You'll learn your place my pet and I'm the one to teach you!"

Bella POV

He grabs my throat with one hand and begins to ransack my body with the other.

Laurent moves in beside him and places his disgusting tongue in places I don't ever want to think about again.

My skin crawls. Am I going to die?

I decide that if I am going to die, I'm taking them with me.

While my body is being ravaged by these two ravenous creatures of the night I focus my thoughts on the room.

He told me they can't read our thoughts but I KNOW I can reach Sam if I focus.

I concentrate hard but it is difficult. I feel a sharp pain thrusting itself inside me. I knew it was James.

He was as ferocious a lover as he was a killer. I felt like a slab of meat being beaten to death.

(Bold underline = telepathy)

"**Sam! Sam...**OWWW" I cry out. No response. I must focus and try harder.

I notice that James had that same horrible grin on his face as he plunged my body over and over again.

"I can't think about that right now," I tell myself.

"**SAM! SAAAAAM!"**

Still no response. Tears begin to fill my eyes as the pain becomes almost unbearable.

"**PLEASE SAM, HEAR ME!"**

Just as began t think all hope was lost...

"**Bella? BELLA! Where are you!"** I hear in response.

A rush of relief comes over my mind.

Suddenly a severe piercing of my lower thigh catches me off guard.

I scream out in pain but keep my connection to Sam.

"**Sam. I..."** I look around the room and can see nothing, **"I don't know!"**

"**Bella, you must try. Find something! Anything. Any detail. Hurry Bella!"**

I look around, there's no windows. How will I ever lead them to me?

~SMACK~

"Pay attention! It's no fun if you're not here" James says with an evil chuckle. The hit was so hard I was in a daze.

I looked at him as he and Laurent continued to pummel my body with everything in them.

I notice just behind his shoulder the same door they both came through.

What was that on it? I can make something out, but I cannot tell what it is.

"**Bella! Are you OK? I felt a sting."** Sam asks.

"**I'm fine"** I say back to him. **"There's something on the door."**

"**Good Bella! Very good. What is it?"**

I strain my eyes to see and I can make out letters, but they don't make sense.

I continue to focus on it and the pain in my body begins to weaken me. I don't know if I can hold on.

What did the door say? They were chiseled or pounded in, that much I could tell, but what was the message?

"HTAED FO WODAHS EHT FO YELLAV EHT HGOURHT KLAW I OHT EAY" I can make out, but it's no language I'm familiar with.

"**I can see words Sam, but I can't read them"** I tell Sam.

"**Focus hard on them Bella and I will use my sight to read your thoughts"** he says.

I focus on the words, letter by letter and when I got half way through...

"**I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"** I hear him shout. **"Hang on Bella, we're coming!"**

Finally Laurent and James were done with me and left the room congratulating each other on a job well done.

I am left there bleeding and hurting, chained to the wall. Images of what they did keep running through my mind.

I realize I need to pull it together or I will never get out. I start pulling on the chains when I get a sharp pain in my belly a burning like feeling. And I scream out.

They both came running back in.

"Laurent did you bit her at all?" I hear James ask Laurent in a growl.

"No I did not."


End file.
